


Неси ещё виски

by 22310



Category: Original Work, ['Ориджиналы', ] - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Prose Poem, Suicidal Thoughts, alcohol as an unhealthy coping mechanism, but maybe has only one character, or no, written as a dialog
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22310/pseuds/22310
Summary: 2015, рождество. Считаю лучшим из того что я писал.





	Неси ещё виски

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ты сидел на моей кухне и плакал](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/608158) by Mr Loser. 



> 2015, рождество. Считаю лучшим из того что я писал.

Ты сидел на моей кухне и плакал. Просто, тебе это было нужно. Просто, ты вдруг оказался таким же как все, человеком. Ты сидел на моей кухне и плакал, и, наверное, стоило дать тебе виски, но…

— Вот, выпей чаю, дружище.

Ты сидел на моей кухне и плакал. И не то, чтобы кто-то умер, и не то, чтобы неизлечимо болен. Из друзей — только я да гитара, из животных — разве что тараканы… А родные, ну, что родные? Бросила мать, и отец — придурок, все ему не хватает, все ему… На тебя наплевать. Так что, кому тут умирать?

— Что же ты? ..

— Да просто мудила.

Ну, а что я тебе говорил, а? Собираешь себя по кусочкам, разбиваешь в миллионы молекул… Знаешь, жизнь — не пёс, не подаст лапу. Если уж хочешь, надо с разгону, с боем… Если уж хочешь, будет жизнь, как карбункул. Красивой и яркой, может быть, драгоценной. Вот только холодной. И, в общем-то, бесполезной. Если уж хочешь…

— Может, все-таки виски?

— Можно сразу и водкой. Можно сразу и ядом.

Если уж хочешь, надо нам жить по-иному. Знаешь, мы чувствуем. Слишком. Слишком много отчаяния и боли. И, как в море, в слезах наших, соли — давно не хватает. Прости, я все понимаю. Растратил где-то в пути. Добывал из себя, суша, изнуряя, остатки всей силы, добывал из себя… Не смотря на могилы, — те, что ждут впереди. Без грамма сомнений. Те, что примут. Без боли и сожалений.

— Знаешь, нет. Пей лучше виски — да, дорогой. Что так смотришь? Мне можно.

Я же сильный. Почти бессмертный. И то вовсе не я (месяц назад?), не сигал с балкона… Потому что обидно. Больно и пусто. И так надо напиться…

— Хочется спиться.

Говоришь? Это только сейчас. Все пройдёт, уверяю. У тебя все пройдёт. Ну, а я? Я даже не знаю.

Может, ну её в пропасть? Борьбу, жизнь, отчаянные скачки… Без седла. Без коня. И без поля, куда там. Только мы — ты да я, все бежим, бежим куда-то… А ты сидел на моей кухне и плакал. И, возможно, тут в пору задуматься — как же? Отчего же не я здесь рыдаю? Только, знаешь, я все понимаю.  
У тебя, хоть никто и не умер, да и, даже, почти не болен, есть душа. В переносном, конечно же, смысле. Ты, может, хочешь? Волен… Уйти по-английски. Или уже согласиться на виски. Другого не будет. Пока что. Вот — обещаю, — что, если смогу, я тебя… Не сломаю.

Да и что нам там? Жизнь… Не пёс, а веселая сучка, поменяла нам роли, просто так, посмотреть, что будет. Жизнь — не пёс, не подаст нам лапу. Знаешь, нет лекарства от боли. Той, что внутри — животрепещущей, чистой. Но она нам нужна. Ты ведь видишь? …

— Да оставь на столе…

И, раз надо, поплачь. Знаешь, все же… Неси ещё виски.


End file.
